Makita Kang Muli
by RyoTheSaiyan
Summary: Second Fic Shinji and his friends enter their High School Talent Show! But why did Shinji enter at all? Translation may not be perfect. TagalogEnglish


I do not own Evangelion. It is owned by Gainex. I also do not own Makita Kang Muli the theme song for the filipino TV show Panday which is owned by TFC and originally sung by the group Sugarfree. But Ryo is me!

This is my first attempt at making a songfic. So a few notes before i get this started. Panday was a comic book story made in the Philippines. They have made movies that starred many famous filipino actors, especially the late Fernado Poe Jr who starred as the main charcter. In 2005, they made a TV series, with a new storyline. The song is the Theme/Ending Song of Panday the TV series. If any filipino readers read this and know of the story of Panday from TFC (The Filipino Channel) they know what I am talking about. If anyone who is not filipino, this is in tagalog, the official language of the Philippines. But don't worry, I have a translation after the tagalog part. There are although some mistakes in the translation, but it was from a site with little help so don't expect it to be perfect. And you may think the song doesn't match the pairing either, but that's you. So with that...LETS GET THIS THING GOING!

This is a Shinji/????

Makita Kang Muli (To See You Again)

Story created by: RyoTheSaiyan

In Tokyo-3, Japan, at the Municipal High School of Tokyo-3 (AN: Is that the correct title?), in the gym, is a large mass of people. Why? Because it is the Talent Show of 2015!

Many students signed up for the show, only about twenty made it. Out of those twenty students, Shinji Ikari, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, was part of it. He and his three friends Touji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, and a new kid named Ryo were the last and final group of the Talent Show. Touji, Kensuke, and Ryo weren't nervous just anxious to get on stage, but Shinji was downright terrified.

'Ok relax Shinji' He thought. He knew the whole student body plus Misato Katsuragi, Shinij's guardian; Kaji Ryoji, Misato's old boyfriend and spy of SEELE; Ritsuko Akagi; the smartest woman on the planet; and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV: Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba. Everyone was watching the show. This didn't make Shinji feel any better. 'I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away'

"Yo Shin-man!" Called Touji's voice.

"We're up Shinji!" Kensuke called second.

"Come on man, let's do this!' Ryo called last.

"Well no turning back now" Shinji walked up behind the curtains. Asuka walked right past by him. "I hope you don't faint on stage baka!" she yelled. Asuka thought being in the talent show would make her look better than Shinji, seeing he gets the attention. She and a group of other girls giggled at Asuka remark, who were just performed with her. They were doing some song from the US something called "Don't Cha". Ryo smirked at that. You see, Ryo is a fan of rap and r&b. Even though he doesn't like the whole genre of rock, but there are some rock songs he does like.

Then all four of them heard Hikari Horaki, the student council representive for her class, 2-A which Shinji, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Rei Ayanami, the pilot of EVA Unit 00, Ryo, and herself are in. She began to announce the final show of the night.

"Alright folks! Well it seems the Talent Show is now ending with a final act!" Everyone in the audience applauded. Especially Misato. She jumped out of her seat and began yelling.

"WO WOO! YEAH!" The woman you can tell had a few beers before the show. Kaji and Ritsuko began to calm her down.

"Misato! Keep it down! You're making us look like fools!" Ritsuko scolded her. Misato 'hmpt' and sat back down. Kaji chuckled a bit as well as the Bridge Bunnies.

"Shinji's the last one right?" Maya asked Aoba. "Yeah, no wonder Misato is so happy" He replied. On the side of the top right door, Rei Ayanami was watching.

"Ikari-kun is the final act of this Talent Show" she said to herself. "I hope he shall do well"

"Hey look!" Makoto shouted. Everyone looked to center stage. Hikari then shouted out. "Now I give you Ryo Tochita(AN: Just some random last name i thought of) Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzahara, and Shinji Ikari performing Makita Kang Muli!" Everyone in gym clapped."This song was originally used for the theme song for the TV series 'Panday' in the Philippine Islands." Hikari began to explain. "And now the song is here for you tonight." She bowed and walked off stage. The curtains pulled. Everyone noticed the shadows of the performers. When the spotlight came into view they the order the boys were in. Shinji was standing in front with a mic, Kensuke and Touji were both holding electric guitars with mics on stands , and Ryo was in the back playing the drums with a mic as well. On the side of them were two large TVs. Everyone wondered what they were for.

Shinji then spoke up. " Umm...this song...is for someone I dearly care about." All the girls began speak excitedly wondering who it is.

Then everyone heard something like bongo drums. It was Ryo. Then the TVs came on, followed by Kensuke who started a rhythm. Ryo switched to normal drums and Shinji began to sing and subtitles appeared on the TVs for everyone to see a language Ritsuko remembered as Tagalog from some old collegues plus a translation on the bottom. The beat picked up.

Shinji:

Whoa whoa whoa Whooooa Whoa whoa whoa.

Shinji:

Bawat sandali ng, aking buhay

Pagmamahal mo, ang aking taglay

San man mapadpad ng hanging

Hindi, magbabago aking pagtingin

Translation:

(Every moment of my life

Your love is what I look for

Wherever the wind blows

It will not change what I see.)

Everyone was now shocked to hear Shinji speak in a different language so well! Ryo smiled to himself. Before the Talent was held, he told Shinji that he was singing. Didn't want to at first, but Ryo told him that it is he that should have confidence in himself and not be afraid of anything. Thats why he Shinji entered the Talent Show, so he could gain confidence in himself. And show his affections. But with the different accents, it was hard for Shinji to pronouce the words correctly. After many difficult lessons in taglog, Shinji finally got it.

Shinji:

Pangako natin sa maykapal

Na tayo lamang sa habang buhay... Maghintay..

Translation:

(Our promise forever

That we are for life... Wait...)

Shinji:

Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pagibig

Maghintay ka lamang akoy darating

Pagkat sa isang taong mahal mo

Ng buong puso

Lahat ay gagawin

Makita kang muli, makita kang muli...

Translation:

(I will fight for our love

Only wait for me and I will come

Because for the one person you love

With all your heart

All will be done

To see you again, to see you again.)

The whole room was filled with Shinji's voice which made most of the girl population sigh. Asuka was dumbfounded. She couldn't Shinji could sing like that, especially in a different language! Misato sighed with the rest of the girls. Kaji smiled. 'Heh looks like he has a number one fan' He turned to his right and almost laughed. Ritsuko was in the same state as Misato. Maya was blushing. She had really odd thoughts about Shinji right now which I will not utter right now. Hikari blushed as well. After hearing Shinji sing during tryouts, she couldn't control herself from hearing his great voice.

Shinji:

Pusoy nagdurusa, nangungulila

Iniisip ka pag nagiisa

Inaalala mga sandali

Nang tayo ay magkapiling

Ikaw ang gabay sa akin tuwina

Ang aking ilaw sa gabing mapanglaw

Tanging ikaw.

Translation:

(The heart is suffering, begging

Thinking of you when im alone

Remembering all the moments

When we were close together

You are my support

My light in a dark night

Only you)

All of the girls, after reading the translation, they hoped that they would "cure his heart of suffering" if want to call it that. Rei was standing, red faced, and open mouthed. 'Does Ikari-kun feel this way when he is not around me?' She thought. 'Empty?'

Shinji:

Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pagibig

Maghintay ka lamang akoy darating

Pagkat sa isang taong mahal mo

Ng buong puso

Lahat ay gagawin

Makita kang muli (Touji, Kensuke, and Ryo: Makita Kang Muli), Makita Kang Muli (Touji, Kensuke, and Ryo: Makita Kang Muli),

Makita kang muli.

Translation:

(I will fight for our love

Only wait for me and I will come

Because for the one person you love

With all your heart

All will be done

To see you again (to see you again), to see you again (to see you again),

To see you again.)

It was silent at first. Then...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole audience and crew of the Talent Show broke into loud applause. Especially the female population. The four boys stood up and took a bow. Hikari came out and shouted "THANK YOU EVERYONE AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" The curtains closed and when Shinji turned he couldn't believe what he saw. A horde of girls came around and started to ogle at him.

"Wow Shinji-kun you have a sexy voice!" One shouted.

"Shin-chan will you be my boyfriend?!?!"

"No he's going to be mine! Right honey?"

"No way he's mine!"

Then Misato stepped up. "HEY! Since he's my charge, I say he's my boyfriend!"

Ritsuko popped up behind Misato. "AHEM! You are not mature enough for a man like him! He needs a real woman! Right Shin-kun?

Maya then pushed Ritsuko out of the way. "You two are too old to be Shin-kun's girlfriend, so he'll prefer me."

Asuka then yelled out. "None of you can have him! Cause the great Asuka Langley Soryu is his girlfriend!"

"What?!?! I thought you hated him?!?!" A random girl called out.

"Hmpt! I like him now!"

Shinji sweatdropped and moved away from which was now a huge cat fight. And he found himself face to with the person he cared about. Rei Ayanami.

"Rei."

"Ikari-kun."

A moment passed and finally someone spoke.

"Shinji..." Shinji was mildly surprised that Rei actually mentioned his first name. "The song you just sang..."

Shinji hesitated for a second. "Yes Rei?"

"Was it for me?" Shinji then immeadiately smiled. "Yes Rei...it was for you." Rei at that point and time felt what others described to her as shock. She went over to Shinji and hugged him. Shinji grew almost afraid, but he moved the thought aside and hugged Rei back. They knew they were safe in each other's arms.The fan girls, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, and Asuka all of them stood shocked as well as the male half. Ryo looked over at the two and smiled. The girls walked away in tears as their Shinji-kun was never to be theirs. The male half also walked away in still suprise,but knowing that Rei and Shinji needed time alone. Ryo walked away with the rest of the crowd to leave the now new couple alone.

"Good luck, Shinji, may your future be uneventful."

Okay the end was kinda asking for more or the whole thing wasn't just not enough. Taking that this was my first songfic I hope I did well. Helpful reviews appriciated.

Thank you!


End file.
